vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gingiva
]] Summary Gingiva is the titular main protagonist of the indie PC RPG Maker Game of the same name. She lives in an era where women have their heads replaced with synthetic objects and devices to make them more useful for labor (Gingiva's head was replaced with a turnkey), whereas men are now obsolete (since machines can do all of their work for them, and better, thus leaving them only good for copulation) and babies are "manufactured". The plot of the game starts off with her doing work in the factory, and once she's done, the Queen Mother Most High accuses her of slacking off, and sends her to a prison, only for a Chatterteeth to break her out. Alongside the Chatterteeth, she makes her way through a world full of danger and corruption, on a quest to retrieve her original head, her humanity and her freedom. Along the way, she gains allies like Kharms, Himmler, and Vermillus. Later along the way she acquires Genie, who helps her bust out of another jail after being imprisoned by The Magistrate. Ultimately, this leads to a climactic battle between Genie and Chatterteeth, in which the player must choose who to side with. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Gingiva Origin: Gingiva Gender: Female Age: Likely in her 20-30s Classification: Human, Automaton Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2, survived having her head replaced with a turnkey, and her original head worked just fine once she got it back), Health Restoration/Healing via winding up the turnkey on her head, Crematory grants her access to limited Matter Manipulation, Creation, and Statistics Amplification, created three miniature clones of herself in the game's intro (although how or why she did is unknown), Genie grants her access to Explosion Manipulation (via Powder Keg), Some Resistance to Spatial Manipulation and low-level Reality Distortion (Survived explosions that tore holes through dimensions without being harmed, also survived attacks from The Magistrate that distort reality) 'Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Although she is never shown directly fighting, she is capable of accidentally stepping on and killing the Flea. Should be physically on par with Chatterteeth and Vermillis, who both scale to Coolie) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Chatterteeth) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ (Effortlessly tanked the explosion caused by the deaths of Mr. Freedom and the First Person Shooter, which both tore holes through dimensions, flinging her to The Rift's very core. Should be capable of taking hits from the Reptile Twins) Stamina: Should be fairly high, traveled across a world full of corruption implied to be the size of a continent without taking any implied major rest stops Range: Melee, several meters with Genie Standard Equipment: *'Genie:' A talkative, sentient revolver whose bullets are actually eggs that birth offspring from the target's corpse. Gingiva found her inside a vending machine behind the walls of her jail cell, and the two formed an agreement to bust out of the cell and kill The Magistrate. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: *Her windup process is very slow. *Her synthetic and real heads both have different memories attached to them, so should Gingiva swap her synthetic head for her real head, she'll lose all memories attached to her synthetic head. *Gingiva herself, while she has the strength, is not adept in hand to hand combat, as she is never shown to engage in it by herself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Winding Up: '''By winding up her synthetic turnkey head, she can gradually heal herself and her cohorts all the way to peak condition. *'Crematory: Gingiva can take objects of interest and feed them to her inner self, which causes it to change form, for better or for worse. Every time her "inner self" changes form, she is granted a wearable bonus object that increases her stats when she puts it on. These wearable objects are named after different variations of the word "Thing" with various suffixes (i.e. Thingus, Thingox, Thingles, etc). *'''Duplication: An automaton that had the same type of synthetic head as Gingiva was shown in the intro to be creating three miniature clones of herself. Like many things in the game, this has no explanation whatsoever. With Genie: *'Powder Keg:' High-concentrated gunpowder explosion that blows away all targets. *'Gun Fire: '''Self-explanatory. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Healers Category:Cyborgs Category:Female Characters Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Matter Users Category:Gingiva Category:Duplication Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:John Clowder Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 2